


Mohlo to jít lépe

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plans, Poor Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Třikrát, kdy chtěl Tony požádat Lokiho o ruku, a jednou, kdy mu to konečně vyšlo.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Mohlo to jít lépe

**•1•**

Tony to měl dokonale naplánované a to už je co říct.

Bylo to perfektně naplánované. Zařídil ostatním Avengerům zábavný večer ve městě, aby měl zajištěno, že budou v celé věži sami, vyřídil všechny důležité věci týkající se Stark Industries, aby se nestalo, že by se ho Pepper rozhodla někam povolat nebo seřvat. Dokonce týden předtím věnoval na poradě i pozornost _Furymu_ , protože nehodlal riskovat.

A zpočátku vlastně všechno dokonale klapalo. Večeře, kterou uvařil on sám – a kvůli níž se potajmu účastnil několika lekcí vaření se špičkovými kuchaři, protože _nehodlal nic pokazit_ –, Lokiho mile překvapila, zejména když zjistil, že pečená kuřecí prsíčka s gratinovanými bramborami a dušenou zeleninou jsou nejen poživatelné, ale taky chutnají opravdu dobře, a navíc v kuchyni nedošlo k žádnému požáru.

Všechno se vyvíjelo naprosto úžasně a přesně tak, jak si to Tony plánoval, aniž by Loki pojal jakékoli podezření.

Takže samozřejmě, že se večer, který byl určený výhradně pro ně dva, pro Lokiho a Tonyho, musel pokazit.

„Překvapil jsi mě,“ broukl najednou Loki po několika minutách ticha, kdy byli oba zabraní do jídla a jenom na sebe hleděli a culili se jako dva puberťáci na prvním rande. „K jaké je to příležitosti, Tony?“

Vynálezce na něj lišácky zamrkal. „Copak nemůžu pro svého přítele připravit večeři jenom tak?“ namítl s hraným dotčením. „Musí to být nějaká zvláštní událost? To mě uráží, opravdu, když si myslíš, že mám v sobě tak málo romantiky. Pff, prej jaká příležitost.“

Bůh se potichu zasmál a zakroutil hlavou nad chováním svého smrtelníka. Stejně jako pokaždé, i teď Lokiho smích zahřál Tonyho u srdce a vyslal chvějivý pocit do břicha.

Ach, jak strašně Lokiho miloval.

Ta myšlenka ho donutila se natáhnout a uchopit jednu Lokiho ruku, jíž měl zrovna položenou na stole, do té své. „Miluju tě, víš to?“ Protože to byla pravda, neměl jediný důvod skrývat city, jež k Lokimu choval, a bylo mu naprosto ukradené, že takhle působil jako přihlouple zamilovaný deváťák.

Byl rád za to, co měl. Jeho vztah s Lokim pro něj znamenal víc než cokoli jiného na světě a nesešlo mu na tom, co si myslí svět. (Ačkoli děkoval všem bohům (ha), že jeho rodina a přátelé Lokiho schvalovali a vycházeli s ním.)

Takže nebylo s podivem, že se rozhodl jejich vztah posunout na další příčku. Na tu, o níž by ještě před několika lety nikdo neřekl, že jí vůbec kdykoli dosáhne.

Chystal se Lokiho požádat o ruku.

Jistě, uvědomoval si, že Loki je oproti němu dlouhověký bůh, že prožije život nesčetněkrát delší než ten jeho, ale o to větší měl důvod chtít si ho vzít, ne?

Loki byl muž, s nímž chtěl strávit zbytek své smrtelnické věčnosti. S nikým jiným.

„Samozřejmě, že to vím,“ usmál se bůh nazpět, zelené oči mu zářily upřímností, když pozvedl jejich spojené ruce a políbil Tonymu hřbet ruky. „Já tebe taky miluji.“

Tonyho úsměv se ještě rozšířil, bylo-li to možné, a oni se vrátili zpátky ke své večeři. Neměli důvod spěchat, tenhle večer byl jejich a Tony pořád sbíral odvahu na ten nejvhodnější okamžik.

Povídali si o všem i o ničem, i když dojedli, a popíjeli u toho víno. Nesoustředili se na čas, nic kromě nich nebylo důležité, pro jednou vypustili okolí z hlavy a užívali si chvíle, kdy záleželo jenom na tom druhém.

Jarvisovo přerušení bylo jako rána Mjölnirem a přeneslo je zpátky do reality. „Pane –“

„Co sakra, Jarve?“ Tony divže nevyštěkl, přestože se okamžitě cítil špatně, že na svou umělou inteligenci tak vyjel.

Ovšem Jarvis, jeho milovaný Jarvis, věděl, že vynálezce to tak nemyslel. „Opravdu se omlouvám za vyrušení,“ pokračoval lítostivě, „ale právě se na balkon pomocí Bifröstu přenesl Thor.“

Tony v životě necítil tak velké nutkání na staršího boha vzít jeden ze svých obleků (nebo rovnou celou Iron Legii) jako teď.

A podle Lokiho výrazu na tom mág nebyl jinak.

S povzdechem oba vstali. Věděli, že nemá cenu se snažit Thora zastavit v příchodu, ne když se přenesl na balkon na jejich patře a ne na terasu na společném patře, protože to znamenalo, že potřeboval mluvit s Lokim.

„Bratře –“

„Thore,“ přivítal ho Loki s čelistí zaťatou. Nebylo to tak, že ho neměl rád – jejich bratrský vztah si urovnali už dávno –, ale někdy zkrátka nebyla vhodná doba. Jako teď. „Co jsi na Ásgardu pokazil, že to nemůže počkat?“

Hromovládce se zastavil pár kroků před nimi a až teď vzal na vědomí prostřený stůl i sklenice s vínem. Zatvářil se provinile. „Omlouvám se, Loki, nechtěl jsem vás vyrušit,“ začal zkroušeně. „Ale tohle spěchá. Vanaheimští poslové dorazili a chtějí vyjednávat jen za tvé přítomnosti. Nebylo by moudré je nechat čekat, ale sám víš, že jejich informace potřebujeme.“

Loki si promnul tvář dlaněmi, na chvíli zavřel oči, jako kdyby snad zvažoval, jestli mu vztekání stojí za to, a pak se otočil na miliardáře. „Omlouvám se, Anthony, ale vypadá to, že dnešní večer je u konce.“

Ze všech sil se snažil potlačit zklamání, které cítil, ovšem věděl, že se mu nějaké protlačilo do hlasu, když odpověděl: „To je v pořádku, Lokes.“ Ledabyle máchl rukou, jako kdyby se nic nedělo, věda, že svého přítele neoblafl. „Běž se postarat o nebeský království.“

Mág k němu přistoupil blíže a vzal jeho obličej do dlaní. „Až se vrátím,“ naklonil se k němu, „poděkuji ti za dnešní večer jak se sluší a patří, ano?“ Pak ho dlouze políbil a dával si u toho záležet, aby jasně naznačil, _co_ přijde, až se vrátí.

A jakkoli se Tony na sex těšil, ono zklamání ta představa nezahnala. Přeci jen, kdyby mu to dneska vyšlo, mohl mít nejen sex, ale i snoubence.

Kdyby.

Zpropadení starší bratři.

Doprovodil oba bohy na balkon a sledoval, jak mizí v duhové záři Bifröstu, a když zmizeli, opřel si čelo o studené sklo a zaskučel.

„Omlouvám se, pane.“

„Není to tvoje vina, Jarve,“ zamumlal. Trvalo mu několik dlouhých minut, než se přiměl narovnat a otočit, aby sklidil nádobí ze stolu. „Půjdu si lehnout, teď nemám náladu ani na dílnu. Vyřiď za mě dobrou Moulovi i U.“

Zanedlouho padl do postele a se zafuněním si přetáhl přikrývku přes hlavu.

Teď aby to plánoval znova.

**•2•**

Loki přestal popírat, že se mu pozemská kultura líbí, ještě předtím, než spolu vůbec začali chodit. Což, vzato kolem a kolem, Tonymu jednoznačně usnadnilo počáteční randění. Miloval, když mohl bohovi ukázat něco nového, a ještě více miloval Lokiho reakce, ať už se jednalo o pozemské kuchyně, umění, literatura, hudba nebo vlastně cokoli dalšího.

Upřímně, Tonyho ani nepřekvapilo, jaké zalíbení měl Loki k malým kavárnám, rušnému městu jakým byl New York, nebo i obyčejným procházkám. A tak se snadno stalo, že je, poté, co svůj vztah oznámili veřejnosti, novináři či reportéři často zachytili, jak se ruku v ruce procházejí Central Parkem, jak obědvají v restauraci v srdci města, či jak Tony popisuje Lokimu různé díla v MoMA.

A někdy, když si chtěli zajistit soukromí, nechali zapracovat Lokiho magii, která je maskovala před ostatními a dělala z nich jen další pár na rande. Většinou ale nemuseli, protože jakkoli populární Tony Stark a Avengers celkově byli, spousta lidí je na ulici jednoduše přehlížela.

Ani dnes nepoužívali magii k maskování, protože neměli důvod.

Po tom předchozím nezdařeném pokusu se Tony rozhodl zkusit změnu prostředí s nadějí, že to pomůže. Týmu by připadalo nápadné, kdyby je vystrčil z věže dvakrát v rozmezí dvou týdnu, ale tentokrát se ještě ujistil, že všechny mimo-zemské záležitosti jsou vyřešené a nehrozí Thorova nečekaná návštěva.

Dnešní večer vzal Lokiho na Broadway na muzikál Ledové království, protože moc dobře věděl, že Lokimu tahle Disneyovka přirostla k srdci (a to samé platí i pro druhý díl), a ačkoli to vypadalo, že do něj chce pohledem bůh propálit díru, když zjistil, kam jdou, nakonec si představení oba užili. (Přestože Tony slíbil, že příště ho vezme na nějakou hru.)

„Přiznej, že se ti to líbilo,“ broukl Tony, když čtvrt hodinu po konci představení usedli v restauraci. „A nezkoušej to popírat, vím moc dobře, žes v jednu chvíli ty jejich rampouchy zmrazil opravdovým ledem, aby to bylo mnohem realističtější.“

Mág na něj nevinně zamrkal a Tony by přísahal, že jeho oči v tom okamžiku přeblikly ze zelených na karmínově rudé a zase zpátky. „Jak tě vůbec může napadnout, že bych já udělal něco takového? Co by mi to vůbec přineslo?“

„Kromě škodolibé radosti, když herci na chvíli vypadli ze svých rolí?“ Miliardář jemně naklonil hlavu na stranu a podložil si rukou bradu v přemýšlivém gestu. „Možná protože jsi královna dramatu a stojíš si za tím, že Elsa by v našem světě byla tvoje spřízněná duše. Platonická, samozřejmě,“ dodal okamžitě, zatímco zabodl své oči do těch Lokiho, „protože já se nehodlám s nikým dělit. Ne-e.“

„Snad bys nežárlil na animovanou postavu, Anthony,“ Loki divže nezavrněl, a pak se potichu zasmál.

Tony si odfrkl. „Já a žárlit? Ale prosím tě, znáš mě vůbec? Já jsem Tony Stark, já nežárlím.“

„Takže ten incident s agentkami S.H.I.E.L.D.u rozhodně nebyl akt žárl – uhmm!“

Tony se spokojeně zazubil, když se naklonil přes stůl a umlčel boha bagetou namočenou v nějaké rajčatové omáčce, kterou mu uprostřed věty nacpal do pusy. „Ššš, Sněhurko, o tom incidentu se nemluví.“ Protože on rozhodně nežárlil, když zjistil, že se během jeho nepřítomnosti kolem Lokiho ochomýtaly tři pohledné agentky a přinejmenším jedna z nich projevovala zájem. Jednoznačně nežárlil, stejně jako neztropil dramatickou scénu na veřejnosti, aby dokázal, že Loki je _jeho_ partner, nikoho jiného.

Rozhodně ne.

Loki od něj bagetku decentně převzal a pečlivě rozžvýkal, jako kdyby se nic nedělo, ale křenil se na něj jako kočka, která svému pánovi donesla do postele mrtvou myš, takže Tony věděl, že ho nepřesvědčil.

Zhluboka se nadechl a v kapse sevřel krabičku s prstenem, jíž u sebe už nosil skoro měsíc. Teď byl stejně dobrý čas jako kdykoli jindy, ne?

_No tak, Tony, to zvládneš, vzmuž se a –_

„Tony? Tony Stark?“

Zmateně sebou trhl a otočil se za hlasem po své pravici, jen aby se střetl tváří v tvář s pohlednou hnědovláskou, jejíž vzhled však kazil její zuřivý výraz, a Tony si pomyslel, že kdyby z ní tolik netáhl alkohol a držela by se vzpřímeně, mohla by být stejně děsivá jako Pepper, když „zapomněl“ na porady SI.

Teď… byla děsivá jenom jako každá další naštvaná ženská. A očividně lehce v náladě.

Hned za ní stály dvě další, jedna taky hnědovláska, kdežto druhá blondýnka, a podle jejich postoje na tom s hladinou v krvi byly stejně jako jejich kamarádka.

„Um… ano?“

Tahle odpověď jí očividně stačila, protože s překvapivou hbitostí sáhla po skleničce s vodou, kterou měl Tony před sebou, a vylila mu ji na hlavu.

Překvapeně na ni zíral a několikrát zamrkal, než se mu znova nastartoval mozek, a až potom pozvedl ruce, aby si ubrouskem setřel vodu z tváře. Koutkem oka zachytil stejně šokovaného Lokiho, který prozatím seděl na místě, čelist měl pevně zaťatou a v zelených očích mu plál oheň.

Tony se nadechoval, aby se zeptal, co má tohle sakra znamenat, ale hnědovláska ho zarazila prstem zabodnutým do jeho hrudi. „Jsi nechutné prase, které se s ženami jenom vyspí a pak odkopne jako kus hadru,“ vřískla, čímž upoutala pozornost teď již celé restaurace.

Ach, tak o tohle jí šlo. Upřímně, Tony si tuhle ženu nepamatoval, takže bylo možné, že se s ní někdy dávno vyspal. Buď, anebo si potřebovala na někom vybít vztek, protože ji nechal přítel, to bylo hned druhé nejčastější vysvětlení těchto situací.

Ta hnědovláska očividně ještě neskončila. „Typický chlap,“ frkla. „Neskutečné prase. Mám pravdu, že?“ Dvě kamarádky za ní přikývly a zamručely své souhlasy. „Správně. Mám. Slečnu Pottsovou jsi taky nechal, abys dělal děvku tady napravenému padouchovi,“ kývla na Lokiho a pro zdůraznění na něj ještě ukázala prstem. Na chvíli se odmlčela a zamumlala: „Nebo je snad on tvoje děvka?“

Krev se mu vařila v žilách, protože jeho ať si urážejí, jak chtějí, stejně neví, jak to mezi ním a Pepper bylo (ona nechala jeho, děkuji pěkně), ale jeho přítele ať z toho vynechají. „Tak poslouchej, Loki není –“

„Anthony,“ přerušil ho mág, věnuje mu vřelý pohled, jímž naznačoval, aby to nechal být.

„Je mi jedno, kdo je čí děvka,“ ta žena se divoce rozmáchla rukama, „jde mi jen o to, že je Tony Stark neskutečné hovado. Nezaslouží si nic z toho, co má. Není to hrdina. Možná Iron Man, ale pořád stejný kretén.“

To, že na to byl zvyklý, neznamená, že její slova nebolela. Ale než stačil jakkoli zasáhnout, Loki máchl rukou a postavil se ze židle. Jeho obrys zlatě zazářil a během okamžiku černé sako s kalhotami nahradil jeho ásgardský bojový oděv včetně pláště, chyběla mu jenom helma.

Hnědovláska až teď nejistě ustoupila, jako kdyby si uvědomila hrozbu, kterou má před sebou, a když chtěla promluvit, zděšením se jí rozšířily oči, protože z úst jí nevycházelo jediné slovo.

„Myslím,“ promluvil do ticha klidným, nebezpečným hlasem, při němž se personál stojící opodál neklidně ošil, „že to by stačilo. Jediný důvod, proč jste ještě v pořádku, je ten, že vám alkohol zamlžil mozek. Nechám vás jít, ale jestli se to bude opakovat, takhle milý,“ na tváři se mu rozlil zubatý úsměv, „už nebudu. Je tady někdo, kdo by tyhle tři dámy doprovodil ven?“

Dva číšníci okamžitě přispěchali k nim a během chvilinky celá dámská trojice stála venku před restaurací. Naštěstí se ani nesnažily bránit, protože i ve svém stavu si uvědomily, že by to nebyl nejchytřejší nápad.

„Děkuji.“ Loki se otočil na Tonyho. Jednou rukou mu vjel do vlasů a vynálezce s úlevou vydechl, když bůh svou magií vysušil jeho hlavu. „Půjdeme domů, co říkáš?“

„Rozhodně,“ přikývl. Lehce od něj ustoupil, aby dobře viděl na číšníka, který k nim byl přiřazen, pak sáhl do peněženky a podal mu několik padesátidolarovek. „Na, to si nechce za ty potíže.“

„Ale pane, ještě jste ani nedostali vaše jídlo –“

„Lokes?“

Mág máchl rukou a přenesl je přímo do jejich ložnice v Avengers Tower, kde si bez váhání přitáhl Tonyho k dlouhému polibku.

Na prsten ve svých kalhotách si Tony vzpomněl, až když s hlavou položenou na Lokiho nahém hrudníku usínal, a bůh vedle něj už potichu oddechoval.

I navzdory únavě mu uniklo tiché zaskučení.

_Zatracená ženská._

_Čím si tohle sakra zasloužil?_

**•3•**

„Musíme si promluvit.“

Upřímně, takhle Lokiho jedna jediná věta nevyděsila už dlouho.

Možná Loki nebyl Midgarďan, ale žil s nimi dostatečně dlouho, aby věděl, co věta „musíme si promluvit“ znamená. Zejména ve vztazích.

Takže když se jednoho rána probudil, aby našel Tonyho už oblečeného a v pozoru před jejich postelí a slyšel ho říct „musíme si promluvit“, okamžitě se ho zmocnil oprávněný neklid a srdce mu sevřela úzkost nad porozuměním.

Reagoval zbaběle. „Možná zítra, dnes potřebuji zařídit něco na Niflheimu,“ zněla jeho odpověď, a než ho Anthony stačil zarazit, jedním máchnutím ruky se oblékl, pak ho políbil na rozloučenou a přenesl se pryč.

Teď už třetím dnem bezcílně bloumal jako tělo bez duše po chladné říši Yggdrasilu a snažil se sebrat odvahu k návratu zpátky na Zemi.

Věděl, že se tohle nakonec stane. Počítal s tím, když byl jejich vztah teprve v začátcích, ale postupem času se nechal obalamutit mylnou představou, že by snad pro jednou mohl najít své štěstí, natolik, že tyhle destruktivní myšlenky zatlačil do pozadí své mysli, až se jimi přestal zaobírat úplně.

A teď, když to přišlo, bolelo to mnohem více, než si chtěl připustit, protože _nebyl připravený_. 

Uvědomoval si, že jednoho dne si Anthony uvědomí, jakou zrůdu si drží po svém boku i ve své posteli. Uvědomoval si, že jednoho dne se na něj jeho milovaný podívá s odporem a zděšením, když mu dojde, kým a čím Loki je.

Byl si moc dobře vědom, že Anthony jednoho dne prozře, že si uvědomí, že si zaslouží mnohem více – že si zaslouží někoho lepšího – a v tu chvíli mezi nimi zpřetrhá veškerá pouta.

Doufal jen, že bude mít více času užít si opravdového štěstí, jehož nevěřil, že se po všem, co provedl, dočká.

Měl by se vrátit.

I kdyby jen aby prosil o trochu více času. Měl by se vrátit a doufat, že mu dá Tony ještě šanci dokázat, že ho je Loki hoden.

Nechtělo se mu, protože byl zbabělec a nejradši by zůstal tady, aby nemusel čelit následkům.

Ale musel se vrátit, protože taky moc dobře věděl, že takhle si rozhodně nepomůže.

S tichým povzdechem povolal svou sílu, aby prošel větvemi Yggdrasilu zpátky na Zemi.

~~~

Na to, že je génius, mu trvalo překvapivě dlouho pochopit, proč Loki znenadání utekl. A nebylo pochyb o tom, že utekl, neboť Tony věděl, že ten den neměl naplánovaného nic.

Ale jakmile pochopil, měl chuť omlátit si hlavu o stěnu za tu nevšímavost. A taky přizabít Clinta za to, že při filmových večerech ve filmech jeho výběru znamenalo „musíme si promluvit“ jen jednu věc.

Na to, že byl Loki z jiné planety, se až moc rychle adaptoval na pozemskou mluvu, vážně.

Nicméně Tonymu nezbývalo nic jiného než čekat, protože když Loki nechtěl, aby ho někdo našel, nikdo ho nenašel, to všichni až moc dobře věděli.

Ani nemohl popsat, jakou úlevu cítil, když se třetího dne k večeru Loki objevil v jeho dílně. Tony vycítil jeho přítomnost dřív, než o sobě stačil mág dát vědět, okamžitě položil Natashiny rozpracované Widow’s Bite a otočil se na židli. „Loki –“

„Nech mě začít, prosím,“ přerušil ho jemně, přesto nesmlouvavě. Nervózně přešlápl a postoupil o krok dopředu, dělil je jenom jeden metr. „Tony, vím, že nejsem nejlepší partner. Mám spoustu chyb a udělal jsem toho za život hodně špatného. Vím, že to víš, a vím, že není lehké snášet někoho jako já po dlouhou dobu, ale – ale snažím se. Budu se snažit víc, prosím, jen mi dej šanci dokázat, že na to – že na tebe mám. Jednu další šanci, Tony –“

Vynálezce se doslova vymrštil ze své židle. „Ne, ne, ne, ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou a srdce ho zabolelo, když uviděl bolest, jež se mihla v Lokiho očích. Nevšímal si ji, když mezi nimi zkrátil vzdálenost, a chytil Lokiho tvář do dlaní. „Ne, Sněhurko, pochopils mě špatně. Já se s tebou nechci rozejít, ano?“

Loki na něj chvíli zíral, očividně zaražen jeho slovy, a pak pomalu zamrkal. „Ty se se mnou… nechceš rozejít?“

„Pro všechny bohy v tom vašem nebeským království, _ne_. Nejsem blázen,“ zazubil se, aby odlehčil atmosféru, ale pak zase zvážněl. „Miluju tě, ano? Na tom se nic nezmění. Nechci tě nechat.“

Postavil se na špičky a naklonil k Lokimu, aby potvrdil svá slova jemným polibkem, jenomže jakmile se jeho rty setkaly s těmi bohovými, Loki zalapal po dechu, ovinul ruce okolo jeho pasu a přitáhl k sobě s naléhavostí tonoucího muže.

Tony neměl v plánu pokračovat, opravdu ne. Chystal se zeptat na otázku, kterou měl na jazyku téměř tři týdny, ale sotva ho Loki pevně svíral, odmítal ho jen tak pustit, a Tony prostě neměl tolik sebeovládání, aby se od něj odtrhl nebo řekl ne, když ho mág jedním pohybem zvedl a vysadil na nejbližší stůl, jako kdyby nevážil vůbec nic.

Navíc věděl, že tohle je to, co teď Loki potřebuje, a nebyl hlupák, aby mu to popřel.

Tak ani tentokrát neplatí do třetice všeho dobrého.

**•+1•**

Tony byl připravený nenechat se odbít, protože z toho přerušování pomalu začínal šílet.

Ne že by se mu nelíbilo, že všechny tři nezdařené žádosti skončily naprosto úchvatným a doslova božským sexem, _tahle_ část se mu líbila, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že doopravdy toužil po něčem víc.

Tentokrát si zvolil odpoledne. Nevyšlo mu ráno, nevyšel mu večer. Nehodlal riskovat restaurace (protože ty mu, podle všeho, přinášely smůlu), stejně tak se rozhodl zůstat ve věži, protože měl neblahé tušení, že kdyby vyšli ven, tentokrát by je napadly buď šílení paparazzi, nebo ještě šílenější fanynky, a to nehodlal dopustit.

Vzdal taky veškeré přípravy. Luxusní jídla si mohli dopřát kdykoli jindy, nepotřeboval je k tomu, aby se Loki rozhodl, jestli s ním chce strávit věčnost, nebo ne.

A taky se pro jednou rozhodl ponechat si audienci. Ostatně, Avengers byli jejich přátelé, jejich rodina, a nakonec by mohli jejich zasnoubení oslavit spolu. (Navíc bylo méně pravděpodobné, že ho Loki odmítne před davem, i kdyby souhlasil jen ze soucitu.)

Tři a půl týdne uběhlo od Tonyho prvního nezdařeného pokusu, a celý tým teď seděl v obýváku ve společném patře a odpočívali, což ve výsledku znamenalo, že si povídali různé příběhy ze života, dohadovali se o politice, o tom, jaký film si pustí, co budou hrát nebo kdo je na řadě s vařením.

Stejně jako každý jiný takový den, i dnes vládla příjemná pohodová atmosféra, která působila uklidňujícím dojmem na všechny přítomné a Tonymu dodávala kuráž prostě pokleknout a vytáhnout ten zpropadený prsten z kapsy.

„Hej Loki?“ houkl do ticha, které se mezi nimi na chvíli rozprostřelo, a upoutal tím na sebe pozornost nejen mága, ale všech.

„Ano?“

„Tak jsem ti přemýšlel,“ začal.

Loki povytáhl obočí. „Nepovídej. Jak namáhavé to bylo?“

Clint se uchechtl, zatímco Tony jen protočil očima. „Dobře, o tohle jsem si říkal. Ale teď vážně.“ Zhluboka se nadechl, aby si dopřál odvahu. To zvládneš, Tony, no tak. „Už dlo –“

Přerušil ho hlasitý alarm, který se rozlehl celou místností. Miliardář zaskučel a zvrátil hlavu dozadu. „To už si ze mě děláte prdel, ne?“ zaúpěl.

„Mluv sl –“

„Steve, prosím tě, jestli si mám zachovat nějakou soudnost, _neříkej to_.“

„Fajn,“ vzdychl. „Každopádně – Avengers, do zbraně.“

Protože přesně tohle ten ječivý zvuk znamenal. Volání Avengers.

„Jarve, sem s oblekem,“ zavrčel, zatímco ostatní vybíhali do svých pokojů se převléct a popadnout zbraně. „Chci něco pořádného.“

„Mám plně nabitou třiačtyřicítku, pane.“

Tony se pro sebe téměř maniakálně zazubil. „Perfektní. Pojďme nakopat zadek tomu, kdo mě tak hrubě přerušil.“

~~~

Jak se ukázalo, drzost přerušit Tonyho Starka měl pro změnu Doktor Doom. Jak typické pro toho latverijského rádoby čaroděje.

Což neměnilo nic na tom, že to bylo neskutečně otravné, a Avengers si toho všimli v podstatě okamžitě.

„Hej Tony,“ odkašlal si Clint, až to v komunikátorech prasklo, „nechceš trochu… klidnit?“

„Ani ne,“ zavrčel Iron Man, když odpráskl dalšího Doombota ranou z repulsoru tak silnou, že po botovi vznikla díra v zemi. „Už toho mám po krk. A Doom jenom přilejvá olej do ohně!“

„Iron Mane, sniž razanci střel, nepotřebujeme ničit okolí,“ napomenul ho Steve pevným hlasem Kapitána Ameriky, který většinou nedovolil neuposlechnout.

„Na co tak důležitého ses vlastně chtěl zeptat, že tě přerušení tak namíchlo?“ ozvala se Natasha zamyšleně a opodál Hulk zařval a souhlasně mrskl dvěma Doomboty o zem.

Loki, který se společně s Thorem soustředil na Doktora Dooma osobně, si přisadil: „A proč tě to vlastně tak naštvalo?“

„Protože se tě na to snažím zeptat už tři týdny, ale pořád mě někdo přerušuje!“ vyjekl frustrovaně Tony. Vrazil pěstí jednomu robotovi a dalšímu vypálil díru do hrudi. „Nejprve Thor, pak nějaká bláznivá přiopilá ženská, potom ty, Loki, a teď zkurvený Victor. Steve, nic neříkej.“

„Já jsem tě přerušil?“ zeptal se nechápavě mág, když vyslal několik rychlých energetických výbojů proti Victorově magické bariéře.

„Ano! A začínám z toho šílet, protože jsem se na to připravoval tak zatraceně dlouho!“

Skrz komunikátory se ozvalo několikeré zaskučení následované sborovým: „Tak se ho zeptej teď!“

„Fajn!“ Tony rozhodil rukama, takže na zem dopadl tvrději, než předpokládal, ale to mu nezabránilo se otočit kolem své osy a dlouhým vypálením z repulsorů rozprášit Doomboty, kteří ho obklíčili. „Loki, vezmeš si mě?“

Ta otázka byla tak nečekaná, že rozhodila nejen Lokiho, ale i celý tým. Všichni se na kratičký okamžik zastavili, aby si dopřáli moment, kdy jejich mozek zpracovával, co bylo řečeno, a Lokiho ta otázka natolik vykolejila z míry, že magie z něj nekontrolovaně vyšlehla do okolí a efektivně rozprášila veškeré Doomboty. Doslova, protože všichni zčistajasna vybuchli a rozplynuli se.

Loki se prudce otočil směrem k Tonymu, aniž by se staral, že tím nastavil nepříteli záda. „Cože?“ vydralo se mu z hrdla o oktávu vyšším hlasem než obvykle.

Tony, pořád ještě v obleku, si složil hlavu do dlaní. „Do prdele,“ zamumlal. „Takhle to být nemělo, ano? Měl jsem to všechno perfektně naplánované. Mám i prsten a tak… Snažil jsem se tě zeptat skoro měsíc. Zatracený Doom.“

Chvíli na bojišti vládlo ticho narušené Thorovým rychlým útokem, kdy prorazil Doomovu bariéru a mocnou ranou Mjölnirem ho poslal do bezvědomí, ale jinak se skrz komunikátory neslo jenom jejich zrychlené dýchání.

Tony svěsil ruce podél těla, připraven vrátit se zpátky do věže, schovat se do dílny a alespoň týden z ní nevyjít, když ticho protnul Lokiho pronikavý hlas: „Ano.“

Šokovaně se na něj otočil a odklopil si masku, aby na mága stojícího jen pár kroků před ním viděl osobně, ne skrz displej. „Cože jsi říkal?“

„Říkal jsem ano, Anthony.“ Loki se na něj zářivě usmál, v očích mu svítila radost. „Vezmu si tě. Samozřejmě, že vezmu.“

Tony na něj jenom zíral, a když mrkl, Loki najednou stál přímo u něj, jednu ruku měl okolo jeho pasu a druhou na jeho tváři, a pak se sklonil a políbil ho. Vynálezce neváhal ani na okamžik a polibek opětoval. Vpletl své kovové prsty Lokimu do vlasů a srdce mu bilo rychle a hlasitě neskutečnou radostí a láskou, až měl pocit, že si prorazí cestu skrz jeho obloukový reaktor.

Zpátky do reality ho vrátil Hulkův mohutný řev doprovázený nadšenými výkřiky a potleskem od celého týmu.

Dokud teda Clint nezaskučel, což všechny ostatní spolehlivě umlčelo. „Clinte?“ zeptala se starostlivě Natasha, přistupujíc k němu blíže, aby zkontrolovala, jestli není zraněný.

Ale on se na ni jenom podíval s naprosto ztrápeným pohledem a pak dramaticky ukázal na ty dva snoubence: „Dovedeš si představit, jak těžko se bude Furymu podávat hlášení z _téhle_ mise?“


End file.
